


Rookie Blue | Gail x Holly: Snapshots (Part 14)

by czeegers



Series: Rookie Blue | Gail x Holly: Snapshots [2]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Rookie Blue | Gail x Holly: Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this image). No copyright infringement is intended.</p></blockquote>





	Rookie Blue | Gail x Holly: Snapshots (Part 14)

 

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/63bf8e86e57e24b3cf382042036ea957/tumblr_nh5t0wz8mI1qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this image). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
